


Meet Me There

by Styleme111



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angry Riku, First Time, M/M, Sora being mischievous, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styleme111/pseuds/Styleme111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How... How did you end up there...?" Sora's small voice broke through Riku's thoughts.</p><p>"How am I supposed to know?" Riku reached up to grab Sora's wrists, and remove the death grip from his shoulders. He kept the boy's hands in his lap while giving them a firm grasp for both comfort's sake and to keep Sora from landing a sucker punch to his face for not telling him sooner.</p><p>"I didn't really question how I got there. I was just glad to be out of Kingdom Hearts. It was only when Zexion attacked me did I even know you were in the castle. And soon after that you were already sleeping."</p><p>The information visibly pacified Sora as he exhaled and took a seat next to Riku leaning in close as if his comforting shoulder would disappear.</p><p>"That's weird." Sora mumbled. "How did you get out? And end up in Castle Oblivion of all places?"</p><p>"Dunno..." Riku offered weakly.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Sora and Riku find out how Riku ended up in the basement of Castle Oblivion and Riku is not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me There

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was always a running gag between me and a friend and at some point I'd gotten around to scribbling something down. I hope you enjoy if only for the simple fact that Sora would totally be the jerk to use this power for "Sora Evil".

Sora reached Riku's room on the third floor with breathless exhaustion. His eyes crossed as he collapsed on the perfectly made bed dispersing the smell of fresh linen into the air.

Riku sat on the floor, school tie loosened and back resting against the side of the bed as he tuned into Sora's exaggerated breathing.

"I really hate climbing stairs. You're relatively rich. Why don't you install an elevator in your house?" Sora whined, a pant breaking up every other word.

Riku snorted at the suggestion.

"So you can slice a building in half, but god forbid you climb stairs."

Sora shifted so he could look over the bed at Riku and present him with a pout.

"Hey, Castle Oblivion scarred me, okay? Just seemed like no matter how many enemies I defeated, the grand prize was always more stairs."

"You're such a crybaby," Riku scoffed reaching for his school bag, rifling around for his assignment planner. "When I woke up, I was in the basement of that ridiculous castle. And when I found out you were also there, fighting no less, I ran up all fifteen flights. Trust me. You'll live." Riku finally found the yellow and white pad and flipped through the pages to the correct date.

"Wait... What did you say...?

Riku sighed, his nose still in the book, the queer pitch of Sora's voice going undistinguished.

"Yes, Sora. I ran up stairs. Some people have a sense of urgency when they know they have a mission to accomplish."

Riku jumped a bit when he heard a sudden thud as Sora tumbled out of the bed next to him. Trembling hands gripped Riku's shoulders as if they were his only lifeline to sanity.

They locked eyes and Riku's stomach plummeted when he saw ocean blues turbulent with disbelief and hurt.

"Sora... Are you okay?" Riku asked tentatively, not sure how he set off such an extreme reaction in his boyfriend. "What did I say? I'm--"

"You were there...?"

Riku blinked. "'There’? You mean Castle Oblivion? Of course I was. How do you think I found you," Riku questioned trying to sort out Sora's shift in emotions.

"No! I mean you were there while I was there? I assumed you found me way later!" As Riku's confusion cleared a more bitter emotion set in.

"When I last saw you, you were behind the doors of Kingdom Hearts," Sora continued. "I was looking for a way to get you back! I'd gone to that stupid castle looking for a way to find you and you're telling me you were actually there the entire time? And a few stupid floors down!" Sora shouted in almost heartbreaking frustration.

Riku felt his chest tighten as he recognized his monstrous slip of tongue. It never occurred to him that that bit of information could have been a tender spot for Sora. He never told him they were actually in the castle at the same time. He knew how badly Sora wanted to find him. He only had to replay the memory of that heart-shaped face flushed by tears as his petite frame trembled to his knees clutching Riku's hand.

Riku should have expected this reaction.

"How... How did you end up there...?" Sora's small voice broke through Riku's thoughts.

"How am I supposed to know?" Riku reached up to grab Sora's wrists, and remove the death grip from his shoulders. He kept the boy's hands in his lap while giving them a firm grasp for both comfort's sake and to keep Sora from landing a sucker punch to his face for not telling him sooner. "I didn't really question how I got there. I was just glad to be out of Kingdom Hearts. It was only when Zexion attacked me did I even know you were in the castle. And soon after that you were already sleeping."

The information visibly pacified Sora as he exhaled and took a seat next to Riku leaning in close as if his comforting shoulder would disappear.

"That's weird." Sora mumbled. "How did you get out? And end up in Castle Oblivion of all places?"

"Dunno..." Riku offered weakly.

Sora's current pout was his version of a frustrated furrowed brow and a clear demand for answers. Riku knew no amount of schoolwork or cookie dough would deter Sora now. And it'd be a flat lie if thought he could focus on anything but the puzzle at hand.

"Well maybe Naminé and Kairi won't mind if we stop by for a few minutes?"

 

\-----

 

"It was your heart, Sora." Naminé said sitting in front of the intrigued audience of Sora, Kairi and Riku."

"That seems to be the answer to a lot of my questions for some reason," Sora commented off handedly, confused by Naminé's answer.

She let out an amused giggle.

"Your heart is your most powerful weapon, Sora. Alongside it having the strength and purity to wield the keyblade, it also has the power to link with other people's hearts. You have the ability to share the light and darkness from within and connect you to those most important to you."

Sora and Riku glance at each other not sure where this explanation was heading.

"So, Riku and Sora's hearts are connected," Kairi chipped in.

"Exactly," Naminé smiled at her other half. "And just as your heart has the power to call the keyblade, it can call out to those your heart has connected with."

Riku's eyes went wide as his mind pieced together everything.

"Hold on. Because our hearts were--

"And still are," Naminé quickly interjected.

Riku felt his eye twitch, the blonde witch now anything but helpful. Riku continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"-- connected and Sora had been searching for me, his heart unknowingly called out to mine and transported me to the basement of Castle Oblivion?"

"That's correct," Naminé said with a beaming smile. Kairi seemed to be more than amused by the news as well as she smiled and snickered into her hand. Riku had a sinking feeling in his stomach and it only fell further when Sora finally caught on.

"Wait! Does that mean, like the keyblade, I can call Riku to my side whenever I want?" The light and hope in those wide sapphire eyes only made Riku want to puke.

"It'll take a lot more effort and concentration, but you definitely could if that's what your heart truly desires," Naminé explained.

The room watched Sora as he flailed with excitement and Riku only grew paler by the moment.

"Oh my GOSH! This is so cool! Riku! Leave the house! I want to try this out!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Riku stood his ground hoping this would be a fun-fact that they could all forget.

Not a chance.

Sora gave an angry pout before he turned on his heels and ran out of the room. It wasn't long before the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut made itself heard.

Riku worriedly looked at Naminé who was still grinning a bit too much for his liking. There wasn't the slightest hint of sympathy for news she had to have known would seal his fate.

"Naminé. Are you sure about this? I mean couldn't it just have been--"

The girls probably never heard the end of his sentence because fuck it all...

It worked.

 

\-----

 

There was no doubt in Riku's mind that Sora had taken great liking to his new-found power. He had the ability to call his boyfriend to his side no matter what. Of course there were limitations on when Sora could 'summon' Riku. They both knew they would have a lot to answer for if Riku were to vanish while speaking to anyone. But, the predictable thing about Riku was, if Riku wasn't with Sora, he was most likely avoiding all human contact. A mischievous Sora armed with that knowledge lead to a slew of plus-one situations, no matter how much Riku expressed his disapproval.

For example:

Riku had been alone in his room doing his history homework.

Poof

Pen in hand, he was hunched over an assignment that wasn't his.

"Thanks, Riku. I really needed help writing that essay" Sora sighed in relief.

Riku had been in his home cooking breakfast for one.

Poof

Skillet in hand Riku appeared in Sora's kitchen

"Great! I was in the mood for french toast!"

And strangest of all, Riku had been about to take a shower and ended up naked in an empty soccer field...

Riku's patience was quickly wearing thin.

The one person in Riku's life he cherished beyond anyone and any thing was quickly becoming the bane of his existence. He was pretty sure Sora thought of it all as fun and that there was no harm being done except for a few minutes of insurmountable annoyance. But Sora's constant summons were doing so much more to Riku; Sick, dark things as if thick cords of darkness still entangled his heart.

Sora was on his tiptoes, fingers barely grazing a book on the top shelf when Riku was ripped from a cubicle in the library and relocated to Sora's room.

Sora tossed a toothy grin to his right at his new visitor. He was making a show of not being able to grab the book, even though there was a sturdy chair placed conveniently to his left.

"Riku! I'm glad you're here! I totally think my bookshelf grew an extra foot so I couldn't reach the top shelf anymore. Can you lend a hand?"

Yup. This was all just a joke.

Still a humorless prank.

Riku's vision blurred. A blind rage bubbled to the surface taking control of every muscle and ligament.

The silver-haired teen marched over to the bookcase where Sora stood unsuspecting. In a sharp motion he pitched the hulking furniture to the floor in a loud cacophony of splintering wood, flopping pages and Sora's shouts of shock.

Sora looked down at the mess of wood and books before he regained himself and stabbed Riku with a sharp glare.

"Are you outta your freaking mind! You could have crushed me! God, Riku, what's wrong with you? We're you doing something that important?! It's just a freaking joke!"

That set Riku's roaring rage ablaze. He stomped over the toppled bookshelf to grab a fist full of Sora's shirt before slamming him against the now vacant wall. Sora's breath rushed out in a painful sounding exhale. Shaken azures gazed up at the enraged tower of silver.

"That's the fucking problem, Sora. It's not a fucking joke. It never has been. Do you understand what you're doing to me when you play this stupid fucking game? Summoning me to your house for the most asinine reasons? You're messing with my heart, Sora! It's a sick feeling of someone playing with each string of my heart. Fucking around with them for their own sadistic amusement. I've been through too much of that with Ansem making me bend to his whim by controlling the darkness within me. So I'm sorry if I don't want to play along with you and your fucked up idea of humor. I already went through two years of someone fucking around with me. I didn't realize I had you to worry about too."

When nothing but silence lingered in the room, Riku released the now crumpled fabric of Sora's shirt. The boy slid to the ground, Riku not caring that his grip had been the only thing that had kept Sora standing. He kicked a book out of his way and made a deflated exit.

As he let Sora's front door slam violently behind him, the older teen became painfully aware of how tired and stressed he was. And the one person he'd go to for comfort he just compared to the worst of their enemies.

Even with every right in the universe to be upset, Riku couldn't push down the churning want to apologize to Sora. The older teen knew the brunette's relatively simple thinking hadn't thought out how his stunts made Riku feel. He probably only saw the positive side of it--as Sora was cursed to usually do--of bring able to see his boyfriend whenever he wanted (and also semi get back at him for all those won races and fights Sora still hung on to).

Riku had needed to blow off that pent up steam and make sure he was heard. He'd see the brunette at school on Monday and apologize there. But for now he wanted nothing more than to be in his room and fall into undisturbed sleep.

 

\------

 

They usually walked to school together. But then again, that was when one hadn't compared the other to a psychopathic pedophile.

When 10am came, Sora wasn't in the library for free period. When 12pm rolled in, Sora wasn't in the cafeteria or on the roof. Even in the changing of 6th period, Sora was M.I.A. Riku was getting the distinct impression he was being avoided and he hated it.

The school day ended and Riku felt a bit of agitation that out of the four times he was supposed to see the brunette, he was batting zero. When the last bell rang Riku's feet charted a familiar path towards Sora's last period. Because no matter how much Sora wanted to avoid Riku, he could NEVER avoid the swarms of friends he made in every class.

As predicted, even minutes after school had ended, Riku found the spiky haired keyblade wielder sitting at his desk surrounded by half a dozen classmates laughing. A familiar stab of jealousy prickled in the pit of his stomach. Sora's over indulgence in other people was a trait Riku would secretly never get used to. Especially in this particular moment. What he wanted to find was Sora consumed by guilt and remorse and hiding away until he found the right words to say. But here he was, laughing as if nothing were wrong.

A feral aquamarine glare radiated throughout the room signaling Sora's eyes to immediately lift to where Riku stood at the door. His smile slipped off his face and was replaced with embarrassment and shame.

In a weird way, that made Riku extremely glad.

Sora’s friends automatically picked up on the mood change as they watched Riku approach with a steady gait. He screwed on a polite smile before he addressed the extras.

"Sorry to interrupt. But do you mind if I have a few words with Sora alone? It happens to be something private."

Practically chocking on the tension in the air, the group gave wordless nods and were quick to leave the two boys alone. Barely acknowledged parting words were muttered before the door was closed soundlessly leaving the two in a charged suspension.

"So your bright idea to solve this issue was to avoid talking to me?" The older teen questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That wasn't my intention." Sora looked off to the side, his body language screaming everything from guilty to more guilty. " I just..."

Riku knew the lingering pause was meant for him to put his two cents in. For him to assuage Sora's racing mind. But if asked, Riku would admit to feeling a bit of sadistic pleasure as he watched Sora shift with uncertainty and for once in his life, have nothing to say.

After a few moments of feeling he had suffered enough, Riku placed his hands flat on the desk to lean into Sora's personal space. Sora tried to back away but the seat-back kept Sora front and center.

"Don't you think an 'I'm sorry' is a good start," Riku said, with an already forgiving voice.

Sora worried his bottom lip, eyes downcast, unable to keep Riku's gaze.

"Would that even be enough...?" Sora began, thick self-loathing coating his words. "What I was doing... It really wasn't any better than Ansem or Vexen or any of those monsters. You suffered through a lot and I was pretty much forcing you to relive those years of hell. Can an 'I'm sorry' really make that better?"

The deep remorse projected from Sora's rich blues was palpable. Riku really should have figured that Sora would never forgive himself so easily if he knew he'd hurt someone important to him. Knowing this, he almost felt bad for his violent rampage over the weekend and menacing his friends.

Almost.

"Well... Knocking down your bookshelf did help," Riku said with a grin. Sora snapped his head up, his ears having picked up the teasing lilt to Riku's jest. Riku's visage was calm and soft as if to coax the rabbit out of it's cage. The almost saccharine look prompted Sora's lip to poke out in mock fury.

"That's not funny. I could have died!”

Riku ruffled cinnamon spikes with affection. Sora's playful dramatics warming the situation and shattering the remaining static in the room

"You're right. I forget how fragile the savior of the world truly is. I'll make sure to throw a stuffed toy at you next time I'm upset."

"As long as it's not Sir Snuffems. I will gladly take that punishment," Sora puffed proudly as he began to pack his books, displaying a clear disinterest of staying at school any longer. He made his way towards the door with Riku following his lead. But Sora suddenly stopped in his tracks almost causing Riku to run right into him.

"Hey watch it..."

Riku saw Sora's shoulders slump further before he turned to face Riku, a contradicting look of timid determination painted on his features. Riku could barely form a question before Sora's words came out scaffolded by firm sincerity, but hardly louder than a whisper.

"I really am sorry, Riku. I'm really, really, really sorry... Not sure how I can make it up to you, but I will."

Riku couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips. It was reassuring to know Sora was still so predictable to him. Sora was going to convince himself that Riku was mad at him until Riku made it loud and clear that he was more than forgiven. And he knew a surefire way to accomplish such.

Placing a hand against lean pectorals, Riku pushed the brunette gently against the wall next to the door. Both arms then caged the teen in and Riku almost let out a shiver seeing how appealing the sight was.

Something he learned about the night with the bookshelf was Sora cornered was a good look for him.

Blue eyes kept steady contact as a warming fire crackled in his gaze. Riku saw Sora’s mouth about to form a sentence but interrupted him by sealing his lips over plump pink Cupid bows.

Their kiss started at a slow, sensuous pace. But it's chaste facade quickly faded as their hips connected and began their own desperate rhythm. Riku's fingers found purchase in the baby hairs on Sora's nape. The firm grip triggered Sora's hips to buck forward for further contact and Riku could tell he was pushing the all the smaller boy's right buttons. Using that same grasp, he perfectly positioned Sora’s head for the angle that was just right, delving deeper into his warm mouth as their tongues met in a familiar wet embrace.

After a few moments, Riku pulled away with a parting lick to Sora's bottom lip. It took Riku a few breaths to regain sense of his surroundings. Sora was in his arms with wet swollen lips, blush dusted cheeks and disoriented sapphire eyes now looking to swallow him whole. Riku had to scrounge up the thin threads of his self control to put on the brakes for both their sakes. As tempting as it sounded, he refused to consummate their relationship in a classroom with a door that didn't even lock. Also there was the lingering thought that guilt might be eclipsing Sora's consent.

Riku retreated giving Sora some semblance of personal space.

"That's one hell of an apology. You've definitely gotten better at the hot, tongue savvy make outs" Riku joked wiping away the moisture from his own lip.

It took a delayed moment for Sora's eyes to focus and register that someone had been speaking let alone that it was a backhanded compliment. He pushed himself off the wall to walk past Riku and open the door.

"Great accomplishments deserve great rewards," Sora answered with an uncharacteristic cool. "Paopu smoothies at D's Bar?"

Before Riku had a chance to analyze the queer tone in Sora's voice, he looked down to see Sora's slim hand reached towards him. Without hesitation Riku took the proffered hand and they walked fingers interlaced towards Destiny Island Bar, leaving ill-feelings and confusion in the last period classroom.

 

\-----

 

After smoothies, homework and a slew of chatter on Sora's end, the day ended on a peaceful note. They were finally back to status quo. Their departure being a paopu flavored kiss and a promise to see each other first thing in the morning.

Midnight was just a few minutes away as Riku pulled on his pajama bottoms and stripped himself shirtless. His bed looked more alluring after the past few days he had and he could almost hear the sheets coaxing him between them. Riku shut off his lights and went to plop on his seductress of a bed.

But Riku never made contact with the mattress.

Within a fraction of a second, the familiar tightening in his chest gave his only warning. The wave of vertigo and fatigue washed over him until no surprise, rather than being cocooned in three different blankets in his bed he was in Sora's room.

He was speechless.

He had thought that Sora was actually sorry. That his twisted games were done and they could put the whole misunderstanding behind them. But the rotting feeling in his chest dictated otherwise.

The room was dark. The clouds outside the only window permitted only the minimum touches of light. But it was fact that Riku could navigate Sora's bedroom blindfolded and with one leg. He knew where every piece of furniture and stray piece of laundry was and he was able to conclude he was a few inches away from the foot of Sora's bed.

His eyes strained to see if his soon to be murdered boyfriend was feigning sleep to get away with his stupid stunts. As his eyes adjusted he was finally able to distinguish a lump of covers in the bed and was ready to pummel the smaller boy beneath them before a single soft spoken word quelled his anger:

"Riku..."

The lump was moving. It arched slightly off the bed as soft panting and mewls tickled Riku's ear. It didn't take longer than a second to identify the familiar lewd motions going on under the sheets.

His mouth went dry.

The obscene whines that carried Riku's name almost caused him to snap. He stalked over towards Sora's bedside to see everything he ever dreamed of, and hell if he didn’t cum right there. Sora panting, face flushed and eyes screwed shut. A thin dribble of saliva slipped down his chin as he squirmed under his own hidden gesticulations. He looked beyond fuckable and Riku could no longer stand by as a spectator.

Using his right hand he cupped Sora's cheek. Azure eyes flew open in utter shock and ice-cold fear. In that one fleeting instance, Riku pieced together why he was here.

Sora hadn't known he was brought here. He hadn't zapped him here on purpose. His rigid stance and frightened eyes said otherwise. Like in Castle Oblivion, this must have been an honest desire that brought Riku here. Perhaps to touch him in the dirty way he was touching himself.

In the fraction of a second it had taken him to realize this, he sealed his lips over Sora's, letting the brunette's humiliation and shock melt in between their kiss. Sora was still frozen in place and Riku could almost taste Sora's embarrassment as if it were freshly applied chapstick. But one expert swipe and nip along his bottom lip had Sora undone. Riku pulled away to gaze at his dazed boyfriend as the hand cupping his cheek traveled further down, dragging the covers along Sora's naked torso and stopping just before his waist.

"Don't know why you didn't call me sooner. I would have been more than happy to help you out," Riku whispered in a husky murmur.

After a pause, Sora was able to choke back his embarrassment and articulate a sentence.

"I wasn't sure you would want to. After what happened..."

Riku gave his head a firm shake.

"I don't know what language I have to spell this out in, but I more than forgive you. You didn't mean it."

The one emotion Riku hadn't expected to splay on Sora’s face was confusion.

"I know you forgive me. And I'm more than happy that you do. But I'm talking about today after you pinned me against a wall, kissed me senseless and then just left me barely able to walk... I thought maybe you weren't ready...? Or maybe just didn't want to..."

Riku wanted to throw his head back and laugh. The notion that he didn't want anything more than the possibility laid out before him was preposterous. So he chose the more appropriate action of stealing one more kiss from that sinful mouth.

"You cannot fathom how long I've been dreaming of this. You on your back, focused on nothing but me as you stroke yourself--"

Riku flipped the covers off of Sora's body completely and was more than pleased that the boy was completely naked save for his boxers that still clung around his ankles. What he didn't expect was the most deliciously explicit sight he could ever imagined. Sora hadn't been jerking off beneath the sheets. But between those supple globes, Sora had two fingers knuckle deep in himself. The gloss of the excess lube on his fingers glistened with aid from the small amount of moonlight filtering into the room.

"Holy fuck, Sora" Riku said after sucking in more air to make sure his brain was still receiving oxygen. Seeing as all the oxygen rich blood drained from his head to distended his prick. If possible, Sora flushed further virtually glowing in the dimly lit room.

"I wanted this from you so badly." Sora croaked. "I guess that's how you got here. I'm sor--"

He words were immediately cut off.

"Don't even think about apologizing." Riku demanded. He threw one leg over Sora's waist to hover over the naked teen. One hand settled next to Sora's head, propping himself up while the other stroked his own cock to full length. Just pairing gazes with Sora as he worked himself open on his own fingers almost caused Riku to climax prematurely more than once. Riku leaned down, his forehead pressed to Sora's sweaty bangs, his strokes matching to Sora's shallow thrusts.

"Sora," Riku began, barely able to catch his breath. "I know this is our first time... And it should be sweet and slow building but... Right now, all I wanna do it fuck you wide open." Sora's chocked groan punctuated Riku's sentence as his finger worked deeper, clearly hitting something that almost made him shutter to completion.

"Riku. Stop. I can't..."

Sora writhed under him and Riku realized he was in fact dangerously close. The time for play was over.

Riku gripped Sora's wrist to remove the thin digits from his glossy stretched hole. Sora whimpered from the abrupt emptiness which Riku quickly rectified by slipping two of his own fingers inside and scissoring them. He was elated to realize Sora had prepared himself to perfection. Knowing Sora was barely hanging on, he removed his fingers so they could proceed.

"Sora, where--"

"Under the pillow." Sora cut off. Riku reached under the pillow to retrieve exactly what he was looking for. Flipping the cap open, Riku poured copious amounts of the lube on his straining length. He wasn't nearly as far gone that he didn't remember this would be Sora's first time and proper preparation was in order.

He lined himself, peppering Sora's supple tan neck with kisses before he asked the redundant question:

"You ready?"

Sora's hips bucked down as a moan met Riku's question. His failed attempt at actual speech was all the answer Riku needed.

He pushed in slowly, but felt as if he were being sucked in by Sora's virgin hole. He buried himself to the base giving Sora time to adjust. Sora had his fist in his mouth, muffling his moans and high-pitched sighs.

Riku was initially worried that Sora would finish way before him, but the encasing heat of Sora around his member, the way his lifted his hips and started working Riku's cock slowly in and out of himself, it wouldn't have surprised Riku if he finished long before Sora finished fucking himself on his dick.

No way was he going to let that happen.

Riku began to rock hips back and forth, his prick gliding out only to be sucked back in.

"Riku... Please..." Sora pleaded.

It was a positively wrecked sob that almost made Riku feel guilty for taking it slow. Sora laid out for him, flushed and barely able to breathe caused something more animalistic to surface.

He pulled out only to the tip, and slammed back in at an angle. He was pretty sure he could find that delicious spot in Sora. It would just take a number of angled thrusts.

One...

Two...

Three--

Sora shot up, his arms flung around Riku's neck and his legs locked around Riku's waist as if he were drowning. He shuddered violently, fingernails latched into Riku's skin and a hot sigh washing over his ear. Riku smirked into Sora's shoulder.

Found it.

A couple more snaps of his hips in the same spot and Sora's teeth sunk into Riku's shoulder muffling his cries as he shot his release between the two of them.

Riku wasn't far behind. Sora's body spasmed, and his tight ring of muscle clenched to an unfathomable tightness milking every last drop from Riku's spent erection.

They both rode out their orgasms clinging to each other like a magnet to steel. Heated skin cooled as Sora’s cum between them sealed them together. No longer able to support the both of them, Riku toppled forward, the one most precious being firmly encased in his arms.

He littered kisses over his cheeks and neck as Sora still attempted to catch his breath under him. Knowing his extra weight wasn't helping him breathe, he rolled to the side, allowing his limp member to slip from Sora’s cum and lube soaked hole. Riku had to cringe at the feeling of being peeled away from Sora and imagined it was twice as bad for Sora.

They definitely needed to clean up and never in all the worlds had he been more grateful that Sora had an attached bathroom in his room.

Retrieving two damp washcloths, he wiped down Sora who hadn't moved one muscle since. Riku made sure he scrubbed at every patch of skin and inside every crevice to wash away all traces of lost innocence. Grabbing a towel, he placed it under Sora's hips where some of Riku's cum dribbled onto the bed. To hell with changing the sheets.

After cleaning himself off in the bathroom he climbed into the bed and gathered his blue-eyed keyblade wielder in his arms. His sleepy afterglow almost dragged him into the depths of dreams until a bruising punch landed on his deltoid and an unpleasant throbbing was all he could feel.

"The hell was that for?!" Riku had to catch himself from whining; the pain tangible proof Sora's strength was confirmedly that of a hero's.

"That's for scaring the absolute life out of me! Have I ever poofed into your room and interrupted you while you were..." Sora snapped his mouth shut, unable to vocalize his sordid actions. His bashful squirming conveyed he was still mortified he was caught. If Riku weren't so tired the sickeningly adorable display would be enough to work him up for a second round.

"Awww, you didn't want me to watch you touch yourself in naughty places? You even asked so nicely." Riku cozied up to Sora's ear pitching his voice an octave higher “‘Oh Riku.’" He imitated Sora's earlier sighs.

Riku could feel the heat emanating from Sora's face as he buried as far as possible into Riku's chest.

"You're the absolute worse..." Sora's garbled voice came out.

Riku brought Sora's smaller fame even closer to his torso. Nuzzling coconut scented tufts of hair.

"Hmmm... The bright side is, at least we found a better use for that power of yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! >


End file.
